


(think i wanna) Marry You

by diamondlatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Overthinking, Pet Names, Picnics, Polyamory, communication guys it's how relationships work, i promise you i would Never hurt huang renjun, i wrote this for myself but you guys are welcome to read it too, norenmin is the Ultimate Ship come fight me in the backlane if u disagree, unexpectedly more crying than i thought, we are soft hours open 24/7 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondlatte/pseuds/diamondlatte
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin have both been acting weirdly, and Renjun's had enough of it, frankly."Why don't you just tell me thetruth?"He doesn't expect for them to say that they were planning topropose.





	(think i wanna) Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> m not gonna lie i feel like my writing style is different here BUT this idea came to me in a moment of 'i need norenmin fluff' and so really this is so self-indulgent but i hope you guys get some joy out of this!

_my youth is yours_

_(and my age, and my life, it is yours, as yours is mine)_

* * *

The first time it happens Renjun assumes Jeno’s just talking to one of his friends. He had just returned from work, exhausted but in fairly high spirits, only to be confused and slightly amused when he walked in to Jeno on the phone and looking rather panicked as he spotted him. 

“Wait a moment,” Jeno said, his voice cracking a little, then walked into their bedroom, though not without kissing Renjun’s cheek first, and so Renjun hadn’t really given much thought to it, just sat down on the couch and waited for Jeno to return. 

When he had returned, Jeno was as smiley as usual, asking how his work was and what they wanted to eat for dinner. Renjun didn’t think much of it and regrettably let himself relax too much, for Jeno had took it upon himself to start dinner in the next moment and he found himself supervising Jeno as he might a child for fear that dinner would never happen.

The next time, it had been him waking up and finding Jaemin already wide awake and typing furiously on his laptop at the dining table. He had greeted Jaemin, about to wander over and give him a kiss (and maybe cuddle with him for a while) before Jaemin had registered his presence and shut the laptop hastily, a nervous smile blooming across his face. 

“What?” Renjun asked, more befuddled than anything, sleep still fogging the edges of his mind.

“I - um… work. Just checking my work email,” Jaemin said, and really, he was never good at lying, five years of being together had established that already. “Do you wanna make breakfast now?” 

“Okay,” Renjun said, then allowed himself to be kissed clear of his confusion. 

After that, Renjun had kept walking in to more and more times when the both of them were being awkward or weird, either dropping a phone call or hastily closing their laptops when he walked in, and he couldn’t even consult one of them about it because they were _both_ being weird. He hadn’t really minded at first, just chalked it up to coincidences, but it kept happening, the secretive phone calls and nervous glances, and it was two months later that he was at his breaking point. 

“They’re keeping something from me,” Renjun had wailed to Sicheng over the phone one afternoon when he was the only one in their apartment. “I keep walking in to the both of them hiding stuff from me and I don’t know what to _do_. What if - what if they’re -”

“ _You stop right there,_ ” Sicheng had said a little sternly, though he never got the stern voice down to pat like Taeyong or Kun had. “ _Renjun, whatever you’re thinking of, it’s not it. You know they love you too much to even consider that. And… you know you could just ask them, right_?” 

Renjun groans a little and slides down to lie on the couch. “Fine. It’s just… I’m worried. What if - what if it’s something serious? All these weird phone calls… they won’t let me see what’s on their laptop… and they’re both acting like this so it seems like they’re in on it together… what if it’s something serious?” 

“ _I_ _f it was you know they’d be talking to you already_ ,” Sicheng says, wise as ever, but Renjun doesn’t appreciate logic when he’s worked himself into a panic like this. “ _If you don’t want to talk to them, I can for you. Or Kun-ge will, you know that_.” 

Renjun stuffs his face into a pillow and makes a few nonsensical noises. “Alright, I will. See you, tell Yuta-hyung I said hi.” 

“ _Will do_ . _If this goes on tell Taeyong-hyung, yeah_?” 

Sicheng hangs up, and Renjun finds himself staring up at the ceiling, phone lax in his grip and alone, waiting for his boyfriends to come home. Usually, he’d spend Thursday afternoons doing some cleaning around their apartment or some work he brings back, but right now his heart is heavy and he can’t stop thinking about Jeno and Jaemin’s suspicious actions, so weighed down by his mind that he can’t do anything else. 

Renjun lies on the couch for a good half hour before the door creaks open - they would have to oil it again - and Jaemin appears with a tired smile. “Hi, baby,” Jaemin murmurs, bending over to kiss Renjun’s forehead. “You’re okay today?” 

“How was work?” Renjun asks, choosing to avoid the question. Momentarily, he’s distracted by the haggardness of Jaemin’s face and his heart hurts a little at how _tired_ Jaemin looks, darker circles under his eyes and skin a little paler. Had Jaemin always looked this tired these past few weeks? How could he have not noticed this? “You look so tired… you shouldn’t be working so many extra hours, what if you get sick?” 

“Just thought we could make some extra money,” Jaemin says, shrugging his jacket off and taking a glass of water. “I won’t be working any more extra hours after next week, I think I’m done.”

“You look exhausted,” Renjun says, standing up and coming to a halt in front of Jaemin, hands reaching up to cup Jaemin’s face. “Why don’t you take a nap? Jeno won’t be back until later tonight, I’ll cook dinner and you can rest.” 

“I can’t leave you to do all the work,” Jaemin protests, even though he wraps his arms around Renjun’s waist and stifles a yawn in the crook of Renjun’s neck. “You must be tired too, I can’t let you cook dinner alone.”

“Go and _rest_ ,” Renjun says, huffing a little at how stubborn his boyfriend is. “I -” 

“Wait, sorry, baby,” Jaemin says, interrupting him to take a phone call as his phone starts ringing. 

Renjun frowns. Jaemin had never usually let a phone call interrupt them when they were talking, always choosing to prioritise talking to the both of them before any kind of call, and if he wasn’t wrong, Jaemin had purposefully angled the phone screen away so Renjun couldn’t see the caller ID. In a flash, his worries come flooding back to him, and he bites down his lip, worrying at it as Jaemin talks on the phone in low tones. 

“Yes… next Tuesday… yes, yes, at the same place… alright, thank you…” 

Renjun hadn’t _meant_ to overhear, but now he has, and the burning need to _know what’s going on_ eats at him. 

“Who was that?” Renjun asks, feigning innocence as Jaemin comes back, arms immediately settling around his waist again. “You’re going somewhere on Tuesday?” 

“Just going downtown to pick something up,” Jaemin says easily, kissing the base of Renjun’s neck. “Why don’t you come and nap with me?” 

Perhaps there really isn’t anything at all, and Jaemin had just been ordering stuff and needed to pick it up, but that still leaves Jeno and his awkward actions, and Renjun doesn’t nap properly even when he’s all bundled up in Jaemin’s arms, worry gnawing at his nerves and frazzling out his brain. His heart eases a little at how fast Jaemin falls asleep, and he lets himself thread his fingers through Jaemin’s soft hair, relishes in the small piece of tranquility that Jaemin’s rest affords him.

Still, he falls asleep for a little while eventually, and when he wakes up, it’s to the smell of soup and fried rice. Jaemin, evidently having had a good rest, beams at him and asks him to come help. It’s nice, having a little reprieve from the chaos of his mind as he chops and stirs, occasionally tasting and allowing Jaemin to kiss him, but then the clock hands turn and it’s half past seven but Jeno still hasn’t come home.

“Should we - should we eat first?” Jaemin suggests tentatively. Jeno hadn’t picked up any calls from the both of them, and none of their messages were seen. 

Renjun looks at the clock and tries not to let his worries lump in his throat. “We can wait until eight.” 

Eight comes, they eat, and still, they wait. Jaemin’s getting fidgety, checking his phone excessively and not able to concentrate on the show they put on. Renjun himself isn’t all that good, constantly biting his lip or ruffling his hair, and it’s only Jaemin’s warm hand on his thigh that grounds him, makes sure his mind doesn’t blow off and start joining the incorrect dots together.

Jeno doesn’t come home until nine. 

“Where _were_ you,” Jaemin says before Jeno can say anything, coat still on and shoes half off, looking worse for the wear. “We called and texted you but you didn’t pick up.” 

“My phone died,” Jeno says, edging his word in before Jaemin’s nervous rant spills over. “I was working extra hours today, did I forget to tell you guys?” He sets his bag down and looks at them guiltily, lips pinched together and swallowing nervously. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.” 

“Your extra hours don’t go until nine,” Renjun says quietly, and _god_ , he’s been so worried that he can’t think straight anymore, but he still remembers their hours in his mind, crystal-clear. “You said last time your extra hours ended at eight.” He looks up to find shock in Jeno’s eyes, then something in his expression shifts to panic and guilt, like he’s been caught, and Renjun can’t take it anymore.

“ _Both_ of you have been acting weird,” Renjun says, and he knows his voice is shaking already, cracking, but he can’t help himself, all his worries and thoughts from the past two months building inside of him, and now Jeno comes home this late, Jaemin is this tired, and he’s had enough. “You keep making phone calls and dropping them when I’m around. You don’t let me see what’s on your laptop. You both work extra hours now and no one’s telling me what’s going on! I’m _tired_ , what are you _hiding_?”

“I - I’m not -”

“I didn’t -”

“But you guys _are_!” Renjun says, and then he bursts into tears, overwhelmed by his feelings and the mirroring expressions of guilt traced onto their faces, assuming the worst. “You - you’ve been hiding - hiding something,” He hiccups between his sobs, and through his tears he can see Jaemin’s face twisting with worry, coming near him but not knowing if he’s allowed to comfort. 

“Injun,” Jaemin starts off, low and intending to comfort, but Renjun’s done. 

“Why don’t you just tell me the _truth_ ,” Renjun spits out, and he knows he probably looks pathetic, demanding for something and crying at the same time, but he wants the bad news out, knows that it’s probably bad news for them to look this guilty, and he just can’t take it anymore. 

“I was buying rings,” Jeno blurts out, and then suddenly their apartment is silent, Renjun’s sobs even halted in his shock. “I - I was planning to - to propose,” He admits, coming to stand near the both of them and looking devastated. “I never meant to make you cry, Injun… I was worried that one of you would find out so I was really nervous, and - and I was late today because I was at the jewellers, trying to size the rings.” 

“You were planning to propose?” Jaemin asks, his voice jumping, and there’s a weird smile playing at his lips. “ _I_ was planning to propose. I - I was looking for rings and the extra pay from the hours was to pay for the rings I wanted to buy.” 

Then they’re looking at Renjun, silence stretching between the three of them and a curious buzz is ringing in his ears, and really - “You’re both so _silly_ ,” He says, then bursts into another round of tears.

“Injun -”

“Baby -”

“You’re - you’re both idiots,” Renjun says, then he’s making grabby hands towards the both of them, and they maneuver themselves into a standing cuddle pile, Renjun in the middle and still crying, now into Jeno’s shirt. “I - I thought something bad - something serious had happened and - and I was so - so _worried_ and you both - both say you want to _propose_.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jeno murmurs into his hair, kissing his forehead and cheeks and wherever Renjun hadn’t buried his face in his shirt. “I just wanted to surprise the both of you, I didn’t mean to make you worry.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Jaemin says, hugging Renjun from behind and placing a flurry of kisses on the nape of his neck. “I didn’t want to make myself obvious but I guess I was… I’m sorry you were hurting, baby.” 

“Silly,” Renjun just mumbles again, and allows himself to be kissed for the rest of the night. 

It isn’t until the next day that he realises the hilarity of the whole situation. He’s staring into his bowl of cereal absentmindedly when Jaemin sweeps in, still looking apologetic as he bends down to kiss Renjun good morning.

“You guys are funny,” Renjun says decidedly, keeping his bowl of cereal out of Jaemin’s reach because one, that’s his food, and two, Jaemin is lactose intolerant and should be nowhere near milk. “Why did both of you decide to propose at the same time? Are you sure you didn’t plan it?”

“We didn’t, baby,” Jaemin assures him, making himself some toast instead. “But what’s the surprise now that you know?” 

“Give us the damn ring and it’ll be over,” Renjun says, a little grumpily, but it’s all in good jest, and he makes another bowl of cereal when Jeno shuffles in. 

“Over as in you’re ending our relationship or you’re saying yes to being married?” Jaemin asks, tone light and joking but Jeno almost knocks his bowl of cereal as he looks up, panicked, and Renjun presses down at his arm to stop him from making a mess.

“Don’t,” Renjun says, warning, but Jeno’s squinting at Jaemin, looking adorably confused, and Renjun doesn’t have the heart to tell him he has less than half an hour to work. 

“Who’s ending anything?” Jeno asks, completely ignoring his cereal. 

“No one,” Jaemin says, and kisses Jeno as well. “Eat, love, or you’re going to be late.” 

Renjun washes the dishes over the clamour of Jeno eating breakfast in a hurry, mind contemplating the proposal. “I wouldn’t mind,” He announces, just as Jeno finishes breakfast. 

“What?” Jeno asks, approaching the sink, and Renjun goes on his tip-toes to kiss the milk off the corner of his lips.

“I wouldn’t marrying the both of you,” Renjun says, then disappears into the bathroom, laughing at the loud swear Jeno gives as he presumably drops his cereal bowl into the sink from too high a height. It sounds right, he thinks as he washes up and stares into the mirror for a few moments, then observes his bare ring finger. He doesn’t know what kind of ring they picked out, if they would still buy separate rings - wouldn't they have extra rings at this rate - but it’d be nice, _really_ nice, if they got married. His heart gives an irregular thump and he takes a fortifying gulp of air.

“Stop daydreaming about our wedding,” Jaemin complains from outside the bathroom door. “We haven’t proposed yet, postpone it for a while.” 

“What, you decided you’re proposing together now?” Renjun asks, opening the door but not letting Jaemin through. 

“It’d be a waste of money to get an extra set until we get our wedding rings,” Jaemin says, the very picture of nonchalance. “So yes, we _are_ proposing together and _you_ don’t get to know what rings we’ve gotten until we actually do.” 

“You guys are _mean_ ,” Renjun pouts as Jaemin lifts him out of the bathroom doorway and places him gently on his feet on the other side. “And stop lifting me like that!” 

“I like it,” Jaemin says, teasing again. “You’re just as small as when we were in college, it’s adorable.” 

“Jaemin!” 

“I agree, you’re adorable,” Jeno says from behind them, already dressed for work. “See you guys when I come back! Jaemin, we need to go to the jewellers at the mall this weekend, I need to cancel my order.” He leans over to kiss Jaemin and swings Renjun up in a half-arc, hugging him tight, then he’s leaving, the jingle of his keys ringing through their apartment. 

“This is not a finished conversation,” Renjun says. “We’re continuing this when we get back.”

“Sure, sure,” Jaemin placates, then Renjun has to leave too, pressing a kiss to Jaemin’s mouth and scurrying out their apartment, conscious of the time. 

After that goes down, everything settles back into normality, just as Sicheng said it would.

“Told you,” Sicheng says when him and Renjun are eating hotpot together one evening. “They’d never hide anything serious from you. What was it they were hiding, anyway?” 

Renjun swallows his mouthful and waits for Sicheng to take one before spilling. “Well, I’d say proposing is a serious thing, right?” 

Sicheng chokes on his mouthful, predictably, leaving Renjun cackling. “You little -” Sicheng manages to make out through his coughs, and when he regains control of his airway, he glares at Renjun. “You can’t just drop that kind of news like that! Where’s your ring? Did they really propose?” 

Renjun blushes a little at Sicheng’s questions, squirms in his chair. “No, I don’t have a ring. They were preparing to propose, so they don’t have a ring… they were actually both planning to propose, you know? They didn’t know the other was proposing and now they’re cancelling their ring orders to look at rings together.” 

Sicheng snorts but pats Renjun’s head. “What’s the surprise anymore? But it’s cute that they wanted to make it a surprise,” Sicheng says, smile a little softer now, and then he adds, “they really love you so much, really,” and maybe Renjun wants the ground to swallow him whole with how hard he’s blushing. 

Renjun doesn’t hear anymore about the proposal, mainly because he suspects Jeno and Jaemin are hoping he’d forget - _how_ can he forget - and are waiting for the rings to be resized after they decided on a design together. He _still_ doesn’t know what kind of ring they were getting, but chooses not to whine about not knowing, letting Jeno and Jaemin believe that he’s put this to the back of his mind.

At first, he pretends that he’s forgotten, but then time passes and friends and work take over, and he really _does_ forget that they were planning to propose. Perhaps they had been planning for this all along.

It comes when he’s least expecting it. Renjun had woken up late one weekend morning, closer to afternoon than morning, and had shuffled out to find an omelette sitting in the pan for him and Jaemin glaring at the tv screen with a delicately placed frown. 

“Morning,” Renjun said, groggy with oversleeping, and Jaemin sat up at his voice, smile shattering his frown. 

“Morning, baby. Did you sleep well? You were so tired last night.” 

“Fair. Why didn’t one of you wake me up? Where’s Jeno?”

“Eat your omelette, it’s warm,” Jaemin says, already beginning to fuss. “We didn’t wake you up because you needed the rest! Jeno went out to get some groceries.”

Renjun’s fork pauses halfway to the food. “Didn’t we just go shopping on… Thursday? Why do we need more stuff already?” 

Jaemin waves a hand. “He realised he had forgotten to buy some of his snacks or something, he won’t take long.” 

Renjun nods, accepting it and not finding it weird. Perhaps that had been the first hint of what was to come, for Jeno never went grocery shopping voluntarily, and moreover, he never went _alone_. Still, his mind is hazy with sleep and more preoccupied with food, so it slides over his head and buries itself somewhere in the recesses of his mind. 

The next hint is the picnic basket that was for some reason, in the corner of the kitchen, curiously free of dust and dug out from the back of their storage cupboards. He had meant to question its presence, but Jeno had just returned and he was instantly distracted by helping him put away the groceries. 

“Why’d you buy strawberries? Weren’t they expensive when we went on Thursday?”

“Half off,” Jeno replies, seemingly distracted. Renjun doesn’t see Jaemin holding up two black boxes behind him, velvet and small, and disappearing into their bedroom once Jeno nods. 

What he _does_ notice, however, is that they both of them seem unnaturally jittery that whole afternoon. Everytime he starts to ask why Jeno is biting his lip, or why Jaemin can’t stay still, they talk over him or hold his hand or kiss him, and while he appreciates the affection, he can’t help but feel that they’re _nervous_. 

_About what_ , he asks himself, squinting at his phone, reading a message from Kun but not really registering it in his mind. _What can they be nervous about_? _They’re not…_ “Oh, my god,” He says out loud, then shakes his head when Jeno asks him what’s wrong, fingers flying over the keyboard as he ignores whatever Kun asked him previously. 

[15:07] ge

[15:07] jeno and jaemin are being weird and

[15:07] maybe i’m wrong but

[15:07] they might be proposing today???? 

It isn’t until Kun replies that he forgets he only told Sicheng that Jeno and Jaemin had inadvertently proposed. Too late, he thinks, and supposes the news will be spread all around now, because Kun will tell Ten and Lucas, and they both have big mouths and soon everyone will know he’s engaged (or almost engaged, same thing). 

His revelation only proves itself as the evening falls and the picnic basket is suddenly filled with sandwiches and fruits and juice and Jeno and Jaemin tell him, “Get dressed, Injun, we’re going for a picnic.” 

“At this time?” Renjun asks, looking out at the sky and seeing dusk falling, but changes into jean shorts and a large sweater anyway, giggling when Jaemin presses kisses to his neck and squeezes his thigh teasingly. 

“Let’s go,” Jeno says sweetly, watching the both of them joke around with creased eyes, holding onto the basket. 

The evening is warm on their skin, sunshine falling golden around them, but the wind is cool and teases ribbons into their hair and ruffles their clothes, and everything is perfect. They’re headed for the small park near their apartment, talking and laughing all the way and for a moment, Renjun forgets about everything.

Forgets that Jeno and Jaemin could potentially be proposing, forgets that everyone else in their friend group might be spamming him because _Renjun you didn’t tell us you were engaged_ , forgets that this evening might be the night where his whole life changes. 

Forgets, because his heart is so full watching Jeno and Jaemin walk together with him, eyes crinkled and laughter like a song. Forgets, because he’s in love, and it’s forgivable. 

“Here,” Jaemin says, almost childlike in his insistence, and they humour him, set the blanket down under a large tree and plop down, half shrouded in shade and the other basking in sunshine. 

“Half-off strawberries,” Jeno says very seriously, extracting a tupperware of strawberries and offering the first one to Renjun, who takes one and feeds it to Jaemin.

“Tastes cheap,” Jaemin says, making a face. 

“Sour,” Renjun agrees, and they move onto the other food. 

In between eating the sandwiches and drinking the juice, Jaemin takes too many photos of them, insisting that it’s for his Instagram, and that, “I want to show the both of you off!” He snaps other photo of Renjun sitting in the sun and Jeno leaning against the trunk of the tree they’re under, smiling at the photos as he checks them.

“Your Instagram is full of nothing but us,” Jeno protests, but lets Jaemin do what he wants anyway, so obviously enamoured that Renjun can see hearts in his eyes. 

“Yeah, well, if I want it to be full of my fiances I damn well will make it,” Jaemin says, huffing a little, making Jeno laugh, but Renjun’s ears trip over the word ‘fiance’ and doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence. 

“What?” Renjun asks, throat suddenly dry, and he’s looking between Jaemin and Jeno, unsure if he heard it wrongly. “What - what did you just say?” 

“Fiances,” Jaemin repeats, voice steady, and then Jeno’s pulling a box from his pocket and reaching over for Renjun’s hand and _god_ , did they really have to do it now? 

“I know you knew this was coming,” Jeno starts, unable to suppress a laugh, and he’s opening the box, still talking, “but we really wanted to do this. As in - propose to you. Renjun, we’ve known you since college days, we’ve been to the dance together and we’ve had our first kisses together and we really, really love you.”

“And we want to keep loving you,” Jaemin says, coming in now and taking Renjun’s other hand. “You were there for us when we were down and we want to be there for you when you’re down and support you when you’re flying. We want to make you ours, Huang Renjun… will you marry us?” 

There’s been a film of tears blurring his vision from the moment Jeno opened the ring box, and now he’s crying openly, tears making its way down the curve of his cheeks, and he can’t even wipe them away with how Jeno and Jaemin are both holding one of his hands, and he bends his head over a little, overwhelmed.

“Injun?” Jeno asks, worried. 

“You’ve never called me Renjun before,” Renjun hiccups, looking up at them even as he’s still crying. “Also, you guys suck.” 

“Do we need to ask again? Take it from the top?” Jaemin asks, barely suppressed mirth playing in his voice, but he’s squeezing Renjun’s hand. 

“Maybe,” Renjun says, and he frees his hand from Jeno’s and spreading it out instead. “ _Yes_ , you dumbasses. I said yes last time, why wouldn’t I now?” 

“Oh, thank god,” Jeno utters, and leans over to crush his lips against Renjun’s in his relief.

Renjun smacks his shoulder lightly when they separate. “Too hard!” 

“Sorry,” Jeno says, a little breathless, then he’s taking Renjun’s hand, gently, reverently, and sliding the ring onto his ring finger, hands trembling slightly, and Renjun sniffles. 

“Don’t cry, baby,” Jaemin coos, but Renjun has other things on his mind.

“Where are _your_ rings?” Renjun asks, and Jeno produces another box, smiling a little sheepishly. 

“Ours are in here, we -”

Renjun reaches over for the box, taking it in hand and wiping away his tears with his free hand, trying to compose himself. “Wait,” He gets out when they move closer to ask him what he’s doing. He takes a few deep breaths and wills himself not to cry anymore, because the both of them are prone to crying when he can’t stop, and he doesn’t really want that to happen right at this moment. 

“Jeno, Jaemin,” Renjun begins, fingers sliding over the top of the velvet box and looking at them, “I love you. I know I say this everyday but I really do. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love the both of you, and I know I didn’t get the ring or do the preparations, but I want to try and give back as much as you have. 

“I was worried when you started being weird and awkward, but you just wanted to propose and now that I look back at it, it’s kind of funny… do you remember? We met when we were pretty young, but we’ve spent the better part of our adulthood together, and I want to spend the rest of my life together, with you, if you will. Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, I really, really love you, so… will you marry me?” 

Not even a moment later, Jaemin bursts into tears, and Jeno sniffles loudly.

“Of _course_ , baby, how can I say no?” Jaemin says, words slurred by his tears, and Renjun opens the box, revealing two rings identical to his. 

“Yes, Injun,” Jeno says, tone quieter but just as emotional, and Renjun carefully slides a ring onto each of their fingers, admiring the way the white gold reflects the sunshine, edged with delicate sapphires, and it’s so pretty, not just because it is, but also because it’s their _engagement ring_ , and this is it, this is _real_ , they’re _engaged_. 

“We’re engaged,” Renjun breathes quietly, the three of them silent as they basked in the afterglow of the proposal. “Oh, my god, we’re _engaged_.” His heart trips over two beats as Jeno strokes over the ring on his finger, so tender in his actions that Renjun thinks he’ll never get used to it.

Jaemin laughs and presses an affectionate kiss to his mouth. “Hope you’re not getting cold feet, baby, because you’re about to be stuck with us for the rest of your life.” 

“I would never,” Renjun says, tone dripping with sincerity, admiring his ring one more time before leaning over to kiss Jeno as well. 

And he would never, never tire of them, never rid of them, never ever have a day where he doesn’t love them, because he does, he loves them with all his heart and his soul, and everything that he is is theirs, and all that they are is his. 

Jaemin leans over too, to kiss Jeno, their hands coming to tangle together, and Renjun eyes are drawn to the sparkle of the white gold and sapphire against their skin, and he can’t help but smile. Watching the two loves of his life right in front of him, painted gold with sunshine and red with love, he can’t ask for anything better than this, but the weight of the ring on his finger reminds him that better things are to come, and whenever they come, Jeno and Jaemin will be right beside him, right there for him, and the three of them will always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> in case it's not clear i dont know how work works or whatever we're all making up shit as we go and i hope you guys enjoyed that!!!
> 
> [their engagement ring](https://www.bluenile.com/lv/milgrain-marquise-and-dot-diamond-sapphire-wedding-ring_64732/)


End file.
